Dudas y traición
by Gigi Lee
Summary: Cuando crees que tu marido te engaña la mejor solucion es seguirlo. Pero aveces tras la verdad hay algo muy doloroso...


**Bueno como ya todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia) son obra de CLAMP**

**Dudas y traición**

**(Sakura)**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, pensando, reflexionando. ¿Todo era un sueño? ¿El ayer no existió para el?

El_ … _

Precisamente fue aquel que cambio mi mundo, ¿y ahora …? ¿Que ocurrirá?

Como todas las mañanas lo vi partir, al principio me pareció lo mas natural del mundo, pero luego sus salidas fueron mas constantes, incluso raras … Salía los festivos, los domingos, los días de lluvia y nieve …

Un día había llegado con olor a perfume, le preguntaba que si andaba con otra pero siempre era la misma respuesta.

_-Ay Sakura son imaginaciones tuyas, no me agobies por favor.-_

No. No eran imaginaciones mías, como tampoco era tonta. Me lo intuía, digamos que es intuición femenina. Si, ahora tenia una meta … seguir a mi esposo, iba a seguir a Shaoran.

*********************

-Pero Sakura ¿no crees que ese plan es un poco precipitado?-me preguntaba Tomoyo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad sumamente preocupada.

-No. Yo creo que es lo mejor que he echo en toda mi vida-le respondí.

-Bueno si tu lo dices-Me respondió agarrando el volante-Por cierto ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿No te lo imaginas?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa malévola.

-No me digas que …

Asentí silenciosamente. Tomoyo acertaba. Íbamos a seguir a Shaoran junto con el coche.

-Pero Sakura yo he quedado con alguien dentro de poco, y se me esta haciendo tarde-Intentaba escabullirse, lo decian sus ojos. No se si por el miedo a que shaoran nos pillase o por otra cosa …

-¡No tomoyo!-le dije alteradamente-Tu un día me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi. Así que ahora por favor no me decepciones.

-Etto … yo …-Suspiró-De acuerdo te ayudare.

**(Tomoyo)**

La vi sonreír maliciosamente. Sakura ya no es aquella niña inocente que se dejaba engañar por todos, ahora era todo una mujer. Si esta así es por mi culpa, yo la engañe, si no hubiera sido por mi seguro que ella seria feliz con su esposo.

_Me encontraba paseando por las calles de Tomoeda la verdad es que me aburría mucho, iba hacia la casa de Sakura._

_-¡¡Bueno si no me quieres ver mejor me largo!!-_

_-¿A si? ¡¡Pues mejor para mi!!-_

_Se oyó un portazo que provenía de la casa de Sakura. Dentro de ella salía Shaoran muy enfadado._

_-Li que te sucede-Le pregunté un poco preocupada._

_-!!!Y a ti que te importa!!!-Me contestó alteradamente mientras se iba._

_Vale sabia que no era el momento para ir a casa de Sakura, pero por otro lado debía de estar destrozada. Me dirigí a mi casa pensando que ahora no era el momento para hablarle a Sakura._

_Cuando llegué a mi casa me entro un poco de nostalgia ver la casa tan vacía. Afirmaba que me faltaba un compañero y Sakura me lo había dicho muchas veces. De repente sonó el timbre que me saco de mis pensamientos. Cuando abrí la puerta no me esperaba que el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta fuera el._

_-Shaoran … ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte un poco dudosa._

_-Hola tomoyo. ¿Puedo pasar?-Me preguntó mirando para otro lado. Era como si estuviese apenado por algo._

_-S-Si claro- Respondí un poco nerviosa. Admitía que antes que se casara Sakura con Shaoran el me gustaba, pero después me hice a la idea de que nunca seria mío. Como dicen lo ajeno no se toca y menos los hombres …_

_-Tomoyo … yo …-Empezo a hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos-Quiero pedirte una disculpa, antes no debí de hablarte así._

_-No te preocupes, no me afectó-Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_No se como pero empezamos a tener una conversación civilizada. Me explico porque había discutido con Sakura, su trabajo, sus sueños y un poco de todo …_

_-Jajajaja-Reíamos ambos a la vez._

_-Ay tomoyo yo no pensaba que fueras tan divertida-Me decía sacándose unas lagrimas de los ojos._

_-Yo tampoco_

_De repente no se como pero la sala se inundo en un profundo silencio incomodo. Yo le mire a los ojos, entonces el me miró. Tampoco no se como, pero los dos acabamos acostados en el sofá. El encima mío besándome desesperadamente. Al principio no correspondí, pero luego yo buscaba sus labios con la misma intensidad que el. Así hasta que acabamos en la cama y paso lo que paso._

-Tomoyo ¿Me estas escuchando?-Me preguntaba Sakura con cara de enfado.

-Si te estaba escuchando, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando

-Bueno pero no te distrai …-No termino porque justo delante de nosotras estaba Shaoran.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí en el coche hablando?-Nos pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-…

-Sakura no me digas que intentabas seguirme

-Etto … No que va. Creo que son imaginaciones tuyas-Le dijo rascándose la cabeza-Además para que voy a seguirte.

-Eso espero. Llegare tarde a casa así que no me esperes despierta-Nos dijo mientras se retiraba.

-…

-Creo que misión abortada ¿no?-Le dije.

-Si. Creo que si-Me respondió decepcionada.

***********************

**(Sakura)**

Estaba viendo la televisión, echaban un programa un tanto raro que se llamaba "cambio radical". Donde los concursantes se transforman en otra persona. Estaba claro que era una perdida de tiempo así que mejor apagué la televisión.

¿Qué podía hacer para pasar el tiempo? ¿Leer? No, muy aburrido.

¿Ir al cine? Mejor no, sola no hace gracia ver la película.

Bueno mejor me voy a dar una ducha porque hoy es uno de esos días un tanto calurosos. Me dirigí a las escaleras pero algo me llamo la atención, había una carta en el recibidor. Que cosa mas rara cuando llegué no había nada …

Mientras la leía me sorprendió mucho, y abrí los ojos sorprendida. No pude evitar que las lagrimas me salieran de los ojos. Caí al suelo de rodillas. No podía ser … me di cuenta de que mi matrimonio ha sido una farsa …

*******************************

Todo estaba planeado iba a "matar a dos pájaros de un tiro".

-Cariño ¿me pasas la azúcar?-me dijo Shaoran en un tono que estaba empezando a odiar.

-Si como no-le respondí añadiendo énfasis a las ultimas palabras.

Tomoyo solo miraba y no decía nada. Quizás ya se habrá dado cuenta de algo. Había invitado a Tomoyo a cenar el día de hoy solo con un objetivo: desenmascararlos a los dos.

-Hace un momento eche un vistazo en la nevera y me di cuenta de que no quedaban helados, así que los voy a comprar-les dije sin ni siquiera mirarles a la cara.

-Sakura no te molestes ya voy yo-

-No-le dije levantando un poco el tono de voz-no mejor voy yo, así te quedas hablando un poco con Tomoyo-

**(Shaoran)**

Sakura estaba muy rara estos días, demasiado diría yo.

-¿Crees que sospecha algo?-

-La verdad es que no lo creo. Sakura es muy despistada-

-No subestimes a mi prima, ella puede llegar a ser muy lista-

De repente el salón se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, creo que se repetía la misma escena. Si, era exactamente igual como el día en el que me acosté con Tomoyo. Oí suspirar a Tomoyo, creo que estaba pensando en alguien, al parecer se dio cuenta de que la observaba porque se estaba acercando a mi.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Tomoy…-Cuando me di cuenta ya se había acercado lo suficiente porque nuestros labios estaban unidos.

**(Sakura)**

Era exactamente lo que quería ver. Me encuentro ahora fuera de mi casa con unos prismáticos echando un vistazo a mi casa. Dentro estaban Tomoyo y Shaoran, la situación era la siguiente ellos dos BESANDOSE. Era justo lo que quería ver, pero tampoco lo voy a tolerar. Me levante dispuesta a entrar en casa.

-Hola ya estoy aquí-Mi cara mas falsa no podía ser-Las tiendas estaban cerradas …

Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que llegué porque se levantaron muy rápido.

-Mira Sakura esto no es lo que tu piensas-Dijo Shaoran.

-Era esto lo que quería ver-Les dije con la vista al suelo.

-¿Cómo?¿Tu ya lo sabias?

-Claro que lo sabia, solo quería comprobarlo con mis propio ojos-no pude retener mas las lagrimas-me entere ayer, por eso invite a comer a Tomoyo.

-Sakura todo esto tiene una explicación. Mira yo …

-¡¡NO!! Por favor no hables mas … creo que todo esta ya bastante claro

-Pero Sakura yo te amo

Le di un bofetón. Como podía ser tan descarado de mentirme en mi propia cara. No aguante mas y salí corriendo de la casa. Me iba, no se adonde pero lo que si se es que necesito desahogarme …

**(Shaoran)**

Tenia puesta la mano en la mejilla que Sakura me había pegado. Ella salio corriendo dejándome ahí con el montón de explicaciones que le tenia que dar.

-De verdad que yo te amo …

-Por fin todo esto acabo-Murmuro Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Creo que se adonde iba a parar esto.

-¿No te diste cuenta verdad?-negué con la cabeza-ella nos estuvo espiando, por eso te bese. Quería que viera con sus propios ojos, que se quite la venda, por que yo ya estaba harta de engañarla.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Por que la quiero demasiado y …-ella empezó a llorar- porque no me gusta verla sufrir.

**(Sakura)**

Corrí todo lo que pude. No sabia donde. No mire hacia tras ni hacia delante solo quería huir. Me detuve para ver el sitio en el que me encontraba. Estaba frente a un bar. No era de las personas que bebían, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Cuando entre el ambiente era un poco tétrico, pero no me importaba, así que me acerqué a la barra a pedir algo.

-Por favor me da un …-no sabia ningún nombre de bebidas alcohólicas-¿me podría decir el nombre de las bebidas mas fuertes?

-Los que vienen aquí es por algo, normalmente son los que quieren sacar las penas. Así que señorita para usted tengo un Whiski doble, le digo que es muy fuerte.

-Si déme ese-el hombre se fue a por mi pedido

Ya todo estaba perdido mi vida no valía nada para que iba a seguir aquí, yo no puedo cambiar, Shaoran me moldeo así.

-Hola preciosa ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-Sonreí. Había mas hombres, como peces en el mar. Quizás solo quizás, aun era tiempo de cambiar.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: Bueno pues les gusto? Me costo demasiado el final no sabia como acabarlo. Las parejas tampoco sabia que poner o era shaoran y sakura o shaoran y tomoyo al final me decidí por los primeros.**

**Siempre en otras historias veo finales felices y como que yo he cambiado un poco eso, aunque haya separado a shaoran y sakura ¬¬**

**Espero que les guste el fic porque es uno de mis primeros y como que recién empiezo con esto. Espero vuestros reviews, pregunten si quieren, critiquen para así mejorar a la próxima, las preguntas las responderé en mi profile. Muchas gracias por leer y me despido chao besitos.**

**angie_badgirl**


End file.
